


Mondays are the Worst

by Story_ii_Character



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_ii_Character/pseuds/Story_ii_Character
Summary: It's not so much that Jess doesn't trust people- it's that Kara Danvers has been lying since the moment they met.And you better believe Jess is going to find out why.(Or: Four times Jess is sure Kara is Supergirl, and the one time she's not.)





	1. Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly complete so I'll try to post a new chap each weekend for the next few weeks. (I know, I'm shocked too)

It's not that Jess doesn't trust people. She does. 

It's just that she’s seen a lot, in her time as Lena’s assistant, and- before that- working in as an engineer for LuthorCorp. And before that- well, that’s another story.

But she’s seen enough to dissolve any notions of the “inherent goodness” of humanity. 

And so it’s not that she doesn’t trust.

She just expects that trust to be earned.

That wariness has served her well, especially when Lena was once again thrust into the spotlight with her relocation and rebranding of L-Corp. Jess prides herself on being able to read people, to decipher the intentions of the dozens of people vying for Lena’s attention on a given day.

So despite the all-American good looks of Clark Kent and his pastel-clad shadow, Jess senses something off. 

But Lena has always been adept at handling the press, and Jess leaves them in her capable hands without much further thought.

//

Not three weeks later, Kara Danvers returns and has the audacity to flit past Jess’s desk and into Lena’s office before Jess can even finish telling her Lena is unavailable. She’d be impressed by the woman’s speed if she weren’t completely outraged by her actions.

But when she goes to apologize to Lena and chew the cub reporter out, Lena does something even more shocking: she gives the woman nearly unrestricted access. 

Jess swallows the words she wants to say. 

About the dangers of trusting someone Lena has barely just met, let alone a reporter from Catco. 

About the feeling in her gut that’s screaming something is off. 

About security and how it’s only been a few weeks since Lex’s latest attempt on Lena’s life and they don’t know this woman at all. 

She doesn't say those things, because Lena’s the boss. 

But she does add Kara Danvers to her shit list.

//

Kara Danvers becomes a regular fixture in Lena’s life.

Interviews become coffee dates, coffee dates become lunches. 

Jess does her best to keep the reporter at arm’s length, to stay wary and vigilant. 

Someone has to. 

Because Lena’s eyes are bright as she asks Jess to schedule a lunch date at Catco, her smile soft and genuine. It’s a smile Jess hasn’t seen since the beginning of Lex’s descent into madness. 

And as glad as she is to see Lena’s shoulders unfurl, her practiced professional demeanor relaxing when the reporter is near, Jess can’t shake the feeling the Kara Danvers is hiding something. 

Not that people aren’t privy to their own secrets. Everyone has them.

But it’s not just the sense of a secret. 

Kara Danvers, despite being one of the most genuinely sunny people Jess has ever encountered, is also one of the worst liars she’s ever seen. 

And she lies _a lot_. About strange, mundane things- like how traffic was, or what she did last night. Everyday, small-talk things that most people answer generically and without thought. 

So Jess stays skeptical of the reporter who is earnest and open one moment, and lying to Jess’s face the next. 

She stays skeptical so Lena doesn’t have to.

// 

As Lena grows closer to Kara, Jess decides to do some research.

It’s easy to justify: her job is to protect Lena from those who would try to take advantage of her time, attention, power, or position. And she’s got the skills to check into some records without making an official inquiry. No one has to know.

So Jess digs. 

It’s not hacking so much as… deep research. 

But despite her certainty that Kara is hiding something, what she initially finds is completely ordinary. School records, birth record, adoption papers. 

Although, the details of the adoption are a bit vague... 

A thin layer of secure code peels away to give her access to the social services server.

And that’s when she reads that Kara Danvers lost her parents in a fiery accident at age thirteen. An accident that only she survived.

Jess’s stomach twists as she scans the documents and accompanying photos. The things she had assumed… 

She leans back in her chair as she reevaluates everything she knows about the reporter under the lens of traumatic loss.

Someone who lost their parents in a car crash might not be comfortable in cars or vehicles. Might not know how traffic was because they walk everywhere, despite the inconvenience. Might not want to say so and be put in a position to have to explain why.

Someone who barely survived the accident that killed their only family might still be dealing with that trauma, might still have bad nights. Might pause when answering what they did last night because they don’t want to advertise that they’re seeing a therapist.

Someone who went through what Kara did might have fought tooth and nail to live with that grief and trauma without it defining them.

Jess stops digging.

//

Months go by and Jess notices small shifts in Lena.

She begins to make time for meals. Starts to listen to the gentle chiding that she works too late. Actually goes home at a decent hour some nights. 

She makes time for herself, for socializing that isn’t just thinly veiled political or corporate maneuvering. 

She smiles more.

And despite Jess’s best efforts, a grudging respect begins to build for the catalyst behind those changes. 

Kara treats Lena fairly in her articles, not taking the easy negative slant of so many other news outlets. 

She defends Lena, consistently taking her side. 

She sends Supergirl to save her. 

She makes Lena smile.

Lena is extraordinary, her life far from normal. But Kara Danvers survived two years as Cat Grant’s assistant, earning enough of the media mogul’s respect to warrant a promotion to reporter. And she’s formed a close enough relationship with the Girl of Steel- literally the most powerful person on the planet- to garner frequent quotes. She may have even influenced the hero’s stance on things like Lena’s innocence. 

And so Jess worries a little less about the growing relationship, about someone as seemingly ordinary as Kara Danvers being able to handle the extraordinary life of Lena Luthor. 

Because she’s starting to think that Kara Danvers might not be that ordinary after all.

//

It’s Monday morning and Jess is on the hunt for the printer cartridges she knows she ordered but can’t seem to find. She’s technically supposed to be on break but it’s going to be an insane week and she really just needs to know the printer is working. 

She’s rummaging through her fourth supply closet when she finds something… odd. 

Her initial reaction to the pile of clothes tucked in the corner is disgust and _oh-god-please-don’t-let-me-have-just-walked-in-on-_

But she’s the only one there, and it’s just one set of clothes: a soft yellow sweater and navy blue dress pants. They’re actually quite tasteful. And… familiar.

Jess folds the clothes neatly and sets them on an empty shelf. 

(So she’s a compulsive straightener. There are worse things to be.)

She looks up and find herself staring right at the package of cartridges she’s been searching for, barely visible at the bottom of a clear bin full of miscellaneous supplies. 

Jess digs them out, the mystery of how they ended up there replacing her curiosity about the abandoned clothes.

//

Several weeks later, Kara Danvers steps off the elevator in a very distinctive soft yellow sweater and navy pants. 

Jess chokes on her coffee.

She waves off Kara’s concern, gesturing for her to go in while she wipes off her chin and mops up the mess with tissues.

Liquid threat to her computer handled, she stares at the closed doors of Lena’s office.

Kara Danvers left her clothes in the supply closet.

Weird- and surprising- but… why?

She dismisses the idea that the reporter is having a tryst with someone else on the L Corp payroll. Jess has eyes. The only person Kara would be taking her clothes off for is Lena, who has an office and- yeah.

Another possibility- an impossibility- rises in her mind. 

Someone else who would need to shed their clothes quickly. 

Who would leave them somewhere inconspicuous and come back for them later.

It’s absurd. 

But she can’t shake it.

It latches in her mind and becomes all she can see.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

///


	2. Bloody Hell

Jess and Lena finish prepping for the merger presentation by hour six of their ten hour flight to London. Lena puts in headphones and leans her seat back to try and sleep for a few hours and Jess follows her lead.

But instead of sleep, she finds herself staring out the window at the clouds slipping over the wing and thinking about Kara Danvers, who might be Supergirl.

It’s brilliant really.

Jess never wondered if Supergirl had a secret identity- after all, how could she, when she doesn’t even wear a mask? How can your identity be a secret if it’s plastered on the news every day?

People don’t see what they’re not looking for. 

A masked vigilante inspires the question “who are you?” A noble savior from another planet just… is.

And how could Supergirl have time for dual identities? Jess always assumed that being Supergirl was a full-time job. She never wondered where the hero sleeps or if she has friends or where she gets her groceries. 

All of that seems so… mundane. Too ordinary to be associated with someone as powerful as Supergirl.

But the more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense. 

Hiding your identity means you get to take the cape off, have something normal. Lying protects the people who know who you really are.

So Jess can understand the reasons why.

She just wonders about the wisdom of trusting someone so duplicitous.

Supergirl deceiving the general public is one thing. Understandable. Justifiable, even.

But this is Lena. 

They’re clearly more than friends, or well on their way there. 

And if Lena doesn’t know, then Kara is lying to her on a daily basis. And that’s going to break Lena’s heart. 

Because she’ll find out, one way or another.

And if Lena does know? It’s a real possibility, given her genius. But it’s no less problematic.

Lena is enough of a target without being Supergirl’s girlfriend.

Jess’s reflection frowns back at her.

There are no good options.

She can’t tell Lena- it’s not her secret to tell, and she’s not going to meddle in her boss’s love life. 

But she can’t just sit back and let Lena fall headlong for someone who is probably lying to her. Someone whose true identity puts Lena in even more danger than she already is. Not only does that betray her job as someone who helps protect Lena, but it makes her a terrible friend.

She could confront Kara. 

If she’s not Supergirl, it’s an awkward but potentially funny mistake.

But if Kara tells Lena, Jess is back to being caught meddling in her boss’s love life. 

And if Kara is Supergirl, what reason would Kara have for admitting her identity to Jess? Why would Kara trust her with that? And if Kara didn’t trust Jess to keep her secret, what might she do to protect her identity? What about the covert government agency Supergirl works with? Hero or not, there would surely be consequences for such a breach in security.

On the other hand, if Kara really cares for Lena, maybe she’d listen to reason. 

Maybe she would understand why Jess is concerned. 

Maybe she could explain how this could end in something other than Lena getting hurt, or worse, killed by someone trying to get to Supergirl through her.

It’s a lot of maybes.

///

They’re part-way through the meeting when Jess notices a man in coveralls lingering by the elevators. 

Lena’s security team had been asked to wait on the ground level due to the confidential nature of the technology being developed within the building, had agreed due to the British company’s own rigorous security. 

There’s nothing overtly suspicious about the man but something about his demeanor continues to trigger Jess’s attention.

She sends a suspicious activity alert to the security team.

It’s probably nothing, and if they come up for a false alarm she’ll deal with any fallout later. Better safe than sorry.

The janitor begins to mop the floor and Jess returns the majority of her attention to the meeting.

A second man joins the first, and the hairs at the back of Jess’s neck stand up.

They move toward the clear-walled conference room and Jess touches Lena’s elbow. She might be wrong- she hopes she’s wrong- but they’ve got no exit and she’d rather give Lena a couple seconds of heads-up if she’s not. 

Lena tilts her head in Jess’s direction. 

“Two men, coveralls, headed our way,” Jess whispers, glancing sidelong at the progress they’re making down the hall.

Lena shifts her position under the pretense of looking at her notes and Jess knows she’s subtly watching the men.

Jess holds her breath as they reach the conference room door, every muscle tensed.

They walk past. 

Jess breathes in deeply, sees Lena do the same beside her.

Thank goodness she was wr-

The men reappear with automatic weapons in hand.

Lena grabs her forearm. 

Jess does the only thing she can think of.

She texts Kara Danvers.

///

Jess’s knees ache.

She stopped running distance, switched to yoga after her senior season. And her knees haven’t ached like this since taking on the hilly terrain of that last meet.

It’s the stupidest thing to notice while being threatened by armed mercenaries. But they’ve been kneeling in a line for the last ten minutes and some of the initial adrenaline is wearing off.

One of the gunmen has a pale, sweaty executive at gunpoint at the head of the conference table. The poor guy is so nervous he keeps messing up the pass codes that will access the company’s stock accounts. And the mercenary is losing patience. 

He mutters something about motivation and stalks over to the rest of the hostages. Jess keeps her eyes down, mentally willing Lena to do the same, to not play the hero.

Black-booted feet stop in front of Jess and a rough hand pulls her to her feet. The click of the gun hammer is loud, the edge of the barrel sharp against her cheek.

“Do it now, or I start killing your associates, starting with this one.” He shakes Jess for emphasis.

Jess breathes through her nose, pushing down the tendrils of fear slinking along her spine, evaluating, calculating. She doesn’t have much leverage but if she could distract him long enough maybe the others-

A glance at the other hostages sends ice through her veins. 

_ Don’t do it, don’t do it, I’m fine, don’t- _

“How much are they paying you?”

_ Fuck.  _

Lena’s tone is calm but commanding, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Jess tries to catch her eye, silently willing her to stop, to not get involved- to follow protocol and just sit tight until help arrives.

But Lena has locked eyes with the gunman at Jess’s side, is slowly rising on her four-inch-heels, hands held up. Metal scrapes along Jess’s cheekbone as he shifts, the barrel following Lena as she rises.

“What did you say?”

Lena lowers her hands without hurry, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, smoothing her skirt- and by the time she glances up from under immaculate brows - the dynamics have shifted. 

It’s with no small amount of awe that Jess realizes that in the time it took her to stand, Lena has teased the taught strings of tension laced throughout the room until there’s just enough slack for everyone to breathe.

“How much are they paying you for this job?” she asks again, hands coming to rest clasped at her front.

It’s a brilliant guess- that these men aren’t the masterminds, simply the executors of this plan, and probably receiving a significantly smaller cut than whomever is pulling the strings.

The gunman stills beside her.

“Why?”

Jess sees the moment Lena has him- the nearly imperceptible twitch of an eyebrow, a slight tilt of her head- a gesture that to anyone else looks soft, even vulnerable- the long lines of her neck exposed. But Jess knows Lena, has watched greater predators than this underestimate and misread and fall prey to Lena’s cunning. 

“I’ll double it.”

And she would- if it meant saving the lives in this room. Because despite everything, Lena cares- deeply. So much more than anyone knows. 

But she’s also just as likely to string these men along in a promise of riches that leads them straight into a jail cell. 

Jess begins running scenarios- how to help Lena stall, how they might track the funds, create a false deposit- 

If she could get her hands on that computer-

“And who the fuck are you?” The second gunman slinks across the room, leaving the executive to slide to the floor in a quivering mess.

This one worries Jess- eyes dilated, movements erratic- vein popping from his forehead as he breaches Lena’s personal space in an attempt at intimidation. 

Lena simply raises an eyebrow as she folds her arms in the mere inches between them. “Lena Luthor.”

The name registers on his face, followed quickly by the dark gleam of greed Jess knows all too well from the early days of L-Corp, before Lena had driven the worst of the wolves from the den.

“Well, then. That certainly changes things doesn’t it?” His grin is vile, made worse by the head-to-toe appraisal he makes of Lena. 

Jess clears her throat, stalling his movement further toward Lena. His glare is accompanied by a tightening of the already painful grip on her arm but Jess ignores both for deliberate eye contact with Lena.

“Shall I initiate a transfer of funds, Ms. Luthor?” 

Lena’s eyes are full of caution and Jess wants to shake her for getting involved at all, for risking her life for Jess’s, for playing the hero.

But she’ll be damned if she’s going to let Lena do it alone.

Lena must read that determination in Jess’s eyes, because she gives a slight nod before addressing the gunman at Jess’s side. “Do we have a deal?”

Another brilliant read- the sleazy gunman takes a step back, deferring to the man Lena correctly assessed as the leader. 

“You’ve got two minutes,” he growls, pushing Jess toward the computer and gesturing Lena forward with his gun. “I want to see three million in my account.”

Later, Jess won’t be able to explain exactly why she glanced out the windows. 

Maybe it was the motion of a bird catching her eye. Or the shifting sunlight reflecting off the gleaming buildings as they moved to the other end of the room. 

Or maybe, in the back of her mind, she’d been calculating the time it would take a certain someone to get to London. 

The phone at the center of the table rings.

The gunmen pause.

Jess spies a flash of red and blue.

“Down!” she hauls Lena to the floor, shielding her just as the windows explode inward.

The gunmen disappear in a blur, reappearing through a massive hole in the interior windows of the conference room, held aloft by a whirlwind of blonde fury, guns lost and feet dangling. 

Security spills into the hall moments later, their arrival anticlimactic after Supergirl’s explosive entrance. 

“You alright?” Jess scans Lena for injuries as they rise, her hand braced beneath Lena’s elbow. Bits of glass crunch beneath their feet.

“Fine.” Lena does the same assessment of Jess, takes in the room with a quick scan.

Jess spots their security team converging and Lena acknowledges them with a look, one that says they’re fine and a nod that directs them toward assisting the other hostages. Her eyes come to rest on Jess’s shoulder. “Stay still.”

Careful fingers grip Jess’s collar and lightly shake her blazer, bits of glass dislodging and tinkling as they meet the floor.

When she finally meets Jess’s gaze though-

Jess swallows. Lena’s eyes are hard with reproach.

Jess braces for whatever Lena is about to say, shoving down her own protests about Lena’s risk-taking with as much grace as she can muster.

Lena starts to say something but stops, and it’s in the press of her lips and the deep breath Lena takes that Jess sees the concern and fear that reproach is masking. 

Whatever conversation they were about to have is interrupted by a figure in red and blue.

Supergirl is missing some of the bravado that usually cloaks her like the fabric of her cape, her smile laced with relief and concern as she inquires about their well-being. 

Lena answers for them, and Jess ignores the verbal answer to her follow-up inquiry about Supergirl’s presence in favor of observing Supergirl’s body language. 

The lie is smooth- smoother than Jess expected- but there’s a tell-tale pause, a brief glance at Jess, a hint of something uncertain in the accompanying smile.

She knows she should be grateful. But as Jess keeps half an ear on the rest of their conversation, her gaze is drawn to the chaos around them- the shattered windows, the mangled wall- the clear evidence of the power of the woman in front of her. And the damage that often follows. 

But Supergirl did end the hostage situation. 

And Jess doesn’t know how Lena’s and her own bid for freedom would’ve ended. 

And when Supergirl makes her farewells that relief is still palpable, and certainly seems genuine. 

“You were both very brave today.” Supergirl says as she shakes both their hands, gaze lingering on Jess. “Thank you.”

//

They manage to escape after only an hour of debriefing and chaos-management, and Jess has never been more thankful for the private jet than when she finally lowers herself into one of the plush leather seats. She closes her eyes as the engines whir, the pull of sleep strong as her body comes down off the adrenaline. And yet…

And yet her mind keeps replaying that last interacting with Supergirl, a loop that runs and runs. 

It’s ten hours back to National City, and despite her exhaustion, Jess spends the entire flight awake- pondering the thank you, the look, and the enormity of everything else that had gone unsaid.


	3. Blowing Things Out of Proportion

Incoming mail to L-Corp goes through a rigorous screening process. 

Packages, parcels, and letters are all scanned and tested for hazardous content. Anything flagged as potentially threatening is immediately sent to security for further evaluation. Most mail is passed along to the applicable department to be sorted and distributed within their floor. 

Mail addressed to Lena Luthor goes through an even stricter process. Two employees, hand picked by Jess herself, screen and sort all correspondences. Only a small number of items make it to Jess's desk- those with classified or proprietary information, or items that meet Jess's standards of "important, interesting, or especially relevant." 

From there, Jess herself opens and evaluates further, allowing only the necessary items to actually land in Miss Luthor's hands. 

This carefully orchestrated process is largely in place to help things run smoothly and efficiently at L-Corp. After all, it would be entirely impractical for the CEO to actually read or respond to each and every correspondence. 

So Jess pairs things down, and ensures that Miss Luthor doesn't get bogged down with items that can be easily delegated.

The system is also in place for the sake of security. 

Letters laced with dangerous or deadly substances arrive at a shocking frequency. 

Death threats and the like are practically commonplace. 

Even if Miss Luthor's brother were not attempting to kill her on a regular basis, her highly visible position, her wealth, her age, her sex, her choices and the subsequent over-analyzed political and economical ramifications across the country: these things all bring intense attention and scrutiny, and with that, those who wish to do her harm. 

So Jess does what she can to help. They've tightened security since the rebranding and are continually looking for ways to improve and anticipate potential threats. 

It's an impressive system, one designed to keep their CEO safe, above all else.

Which is why Jess's first thought as she stares into the box is, _This should not be possible._

Followed quickly by, _This is why I go through her mail._

And then, _Shit._

There's a flash of light, a split second of scorching heat. A rush of sound that immediately renders her ears useless.

She feels herself thrown backwards and then-

Jess opens her eyes and finds herself surprisingly alive. 

She's on the floor in the hallway... the one that's normally separated from her reception area by a wall. 

A wall that now sports a gaping, smoking hole.

Jess staggers to her feet, doing a quick once-over to confirm that she is, in fact, still alive. And miraculously... uninjured?

She re-enters the reception area via the normal route, not wanting to tempt fate by climbing back through the hole. 

The scene is chaos. Her desk is utterly destroyed, still-burning papers strewn about. Ceiling panels hang haphazardly. Everything is blackened, scorched nearly beyond recognition. 

Jess takes it all in even as she hastily picks her way through the debris to Lena's office, driven by the knowledge that Lena is in there, had been eating lunch with Kara Danvers.

_ Please be okay. Please be okay. PleaseBeOkay- _

Jess leans her full weight against what's left of one of the doors. It scrapes open reluctantly, revealing Lena- healthy, whole, and untouched by the blast and-

Kara Danvers, who looks like she stood right in the middle of it.

The contrast is so remarkable Jess just stands there, taking it in. The reporter is covered in soot, her shirt much the worse for wear, bare skin visible through several new holes.

Lena's lips are moving but Jess's ears are still ringing and now she's remembering-

The sensation. Not just of being blown backwards, but of being tugged, held tightly.

By a pair of arms covered in baby blue fabric. Blue, dotted with white sailboats.

Such a weird detail to latch onto in the middle of an explosion but-

She's still staring at Kara Danvers' shirt when the edges of her vision go dim.

With the last threads of consciousness, Jess realizes she hasn't hit the ground. 

She's been caught. 

By strong arms. 

Arms on which little sailboats float on a sea of grey-blue waters.

///

Jess comes to in a decidedly un-generic hospital room. A clean, modern aesthetic combined with state-of-the-art equipment and- 

This is what happens when I let the boss book things.

Speaking of- Lena is there, leaning over her, managing to look concerned, relieved, and reassuring all at once. 

Jess still can't hear anything over the high-pitched droning in her ears. She says as much and, oh- she must've spoken louder than necessary. 

There's a hint of teasing in Lena's smile and that makes Jess happy. Jess grins and belated wonders what kind of painkillers they've given her.

Her boss's reception area got blown up but if Lena's teasing then it must not be too bad.

The lobby. Wasn't she in reception when the bomb went off?

She got blown up.

Jess looks down at herself. Her hands and forearms are bandaged, but beyond that and the ringing in her ears it appears that she's fine.

(How the hell?)

(Maybe _I'm_ Supergirl…)

Lena turns and Jess follows her gaze to the door. Kara Danvers stands there, smiling shyly. 

She walks over and Jess makes out "how are you feeling?" by the movement of Kara's lips. 

Memories slide back into place as Jess watches Lena answer for her, explaining the current state of her hearing, if Jess is reading Lena's gestures correctly.

Kara smiles at Jess sympathetically. She says something- Jess catches, "glad you're okay" from the tail end.

Jess returns Kara's smile with a small one of her own. She's sure to pitch her voice softer than before with Lena as she says thank you. She lets her face convey what the words don't: 

I know what you did for me. 

Thank you.

Kara's face does something complicated before settling into a smile that's a little uncomfortable but sincere. She nods.

Lena arches an eyebrow at the exchange but doesn't comment.

///

Later, sitting awake in the quiet hours of pre-dawn, Jess makes a decision.

///

When the police take her statement in the morning, she marvels with them at her miraculous survival of the attack: how the detonation delayed just long enough for her to scramble away, how she hit the wall just right to avoid any broken bones. 

"Crazy luck," the detective says, a bit disbelieving.

Jess just nods, wide-eyed and innocently grateful.


	4. Food for Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who realized this should probably be posting on Mondays.

Mondays are the worst.

Yes, it's a cliche. But Jess would argue she has irrefutable, factual evidence to back her claim.

Mondays are the day she's most likely to intercept a board member or investor- newly invigorated by their weekend dalliances- attempting to "storm the castle" to get their way on one decision or another.

(Not that they're likely to get past Jess. But finding the correct balance of intimidating, immovable, and respectful- while immensely satisfying- takes a lot of effort. Effort she could be using for projects that actually matter, like the initiative on solar-powered shelters she's spearheading.)

It's exhausting holding the hands of entitled, middle-aged white men.

Mondays are the day she's most likely to field inane inquiries from one department or another- things they can and ought to iron out with the other department heads, things she is most certainly  _ not _ going to pass along to Miss Luthor.

Babysitting mid-level executives is exhausting.

Monday is also the day her favorite coffee shop is most likely to be either a.) out of the Brazilian beans she prefers or b.) closed entirely for one reason or another.

(This one she's certain is fate screwing with her.)

And last but not least, she got (almost) blown up on a Monday.

Would probably be dead if not for the woman who just stepped off the elevator.

Kara Danvers. 

Even though Jess  _ knows _ , it's still difficult to see it: that the cardigan-clad woman in front of her could do a bicep curl with this desk. That the sweet, sometimes clumsy, always kind reporter moonlights as the Girl of Steel. That she's an alien.

But the signs are there (she did put it together, after all).

And so despite knowing now  _ what _ Kara's hiding, the depth of deception- the daily charade- just makes Jess even more confused about her trustworthiness.

She's seen first-hand that Supergirl will do whatever it takes to protect Lena Luthor's life.

But what about Kara Danvers? What would she do to protect Lena's heart? 

Can someone who protects an entire city- who champions the whole  _ world _ \- keep one person’s best interests in mind? 

Jess suspects not.

"Hey Jess," Kara chirps. 

She sets a small paper bag and a cardboard cup in front of Jess.

Jess raises an eyebrow in question.

Kara shrugs. "Mondays are the worst. Figured you could use a pick-me-up."

Kara smiles and no, Jess is  _ not _ bitter that it doesn't look like  _ Kara _ is having a particularly rough Monday. (Seriously, how does she manage that level of sunniness sincerely?) 

(Maybe it's an alien thing.)

Jess accepts the gift. Kara’s not wrong. Mondays  _ are _ the worst.

"She free?" Kara asks, thumbing in the direction of Lena's office. Jess waves her in.

With a papery crinkling, Jess finds that the bag holds a pastry: flaky and buttery and still warm. And- Jess takes a bite-  one of the most delectable things she has ever tasted. The coffee is from her favorite shop, who had regrettably informed her they were expecting a new shipment this morning when Jess stopped in at her regular ungodly hour.

Jess takes a sip. They got the shipment.

And Kara Danvers is either a mind-reader or a lot more observant than Jess has been giving her credit for.

She's folding up the pastry bag when a stamp on the bottom catches her eye. It's small, smeared a little, barely there. But she can still read " _ Lemarié, Place de la Contrescarpe, Paris. _ "

Jess gapes, then shakes her head.

Okay, maybe not that observant. 

Later, as she sips on her coffee, Jess realizes that she does in fact feel a little better after some food. 

And she contemplates the kind of person who would fly halfway around the world to get someone a pastry. 


	5. Reasonable Doubt

It’s been a busy few weeks. 

Jess flew with Lena to Hong Kong, New York, and Sydney for a variety of meetings that required a personal touch. 

Prototypes for the solar shelters have passed the first phase of testing and are moving on to field tests. 

A group of rogue Madarians terrorized the city for several days- including Jess’s neighborhood- before finally being taken down by Supergirl and the Martian.

And this last week was the perfect storm of quarterly reports, annual inventory for all departments, and a surprise visit from compliance.

Nothing all that unusual, but extra busy nonetheless. 

Upon Lena’s insistence, Jess had taken both Saturday and Sunday off (though Jess may have taken a stack of patent proposals home. For some light reading).

But it’s Monday morning once again, and Jess sips her coffee slowly, savoring every bit of the nutty flavor. 

Lena’s not in yet, on account of an early conference across town, and Jess has been tallying how many people she can send away with just a glare over her monitor. 

Ten, so far.

  
  


The elevator dings and Jess rolls her head in that direction, ready to slay.

Kara Danvers strolls into the reception area.

Jess starts to pull out of the glare, only to think better of it.

Kara’s smile fades, tilting her head as she approaches with caution. “Hey Jess...”

Maybe it’s the extra shot of espresso this morning. 

Maybe she’s feeling salty because it’s been a hard couple of weeks. 

Or maybe she’s just tired of wondering about the myriad of secrets surrounding the woman in front of her. Maybe she just wants the truth for once.

  
  


Either way, Jess decides to go for it.

  
  


“Have you told her yet?”

Kara stutters a laugh and shifts her glasses. “Wh- what do you mean?”

Jess clasps her hands in front of her and levels her gaze at Kara, changing tactics.

“What are your intentions toward Lena Luthor?” 

  
  


There’s a moment’s pause as Kara looks at Jess- really looks. And then something shifts: a small upward tilt of the chin, the slight straightening of her spine- and a steely gleam in her gaze that’s almost-  _ almost- _ enough for Jess to back down.

But she can’t. She won’t. Because Lena’s too important.

Jess wills her own steel to lace her voice. “Your intentions. Toward Lena.”

One of Kara’s eyebrows ticks upward into an expression that Jess has only ever seen on Lena- and in that moment she knows the answer.

Kara seems to make a decision. “I’ll tell you this, but only because Lena and I have already talked.”

Her expression softens. “And because I know Lena is family to you.”

It’s Jess’s turn to sputter- she starts to deny the statement on account of professionalism and duty and a whole host of other things- but Kara just gives her a look. One that is full of understanding and respect. 

Jess closes her mouth, straightens her spine, and nods for Kara to continue.

“Jess, I l-“ Kara’s words are cut off by the chime of the arriving elevator and they both turn, Jess’s heartbeat spiking as the three men in black tactical gear spill out, guns raised.

Jess’s view is immediately blocked as Kara steps between the attackers and Jess, hands held up placatingly.

“Don’t move! Hands where we can see them!” one of the attackers shouts. He gestures to one of the others and they peel off into Lena’s office, sweeping the room thoroughly. The third positions himself to cover the elevator and Jess’s desk.

Watching these invaders to her domain, Jess feels her rage build. Of course they’re here for Lena. Good, kind, brilliant Lena, who is the last person who deserves this kind of shit. And they think they can just come in here and-

“Where’s Lena Luthor?” The leader shouts into Kara’s face, gun muzzle pressed into her chest. 

Kara doesn’t flinch, just calmly responds, “She’s not here.”

And Jess remembers. Even with what she knows, it takes her a moment- the charade is that good. But that steel in Kara’s voice is backed with impenetrable skin and super strength and- oh, these dudes are  _ fucked _ .

One of the others rounds the desk, pulling Jess’s chair back, pointing his weapon at her. “You sure about that?” he growls.

Jess presses her lips closed. She’s not sure why Kara hasn’t thrown these goons across the room yet, but she’s not going to help them get to Lena.

The man’s expression turns uglier and he invades her space. “Where’s the Luthor bitch?”

“Go f-“

“She’s at a conference across town,” Kara cuts in loudly. She turns so she can make eye contact with Jess and there’s a clear warning there. “You can check her schedule, right Jess?”

_ Don’t provoke them. _

“Show me,” the guy next to her orders. Jess stares a moment longer at Kara and the complexity of things she’s trying to silently convey, then swivels back around to face her computer. She pulls up Lena’s schedule, highlighting today’s date and the clearly marked conference blocked out for the morning hours. 

The guy leans in, squinting. “Conference ended at eleven. She’ll be back soon,” he reports to the leader.

Goon #1 nods and takes a step back from Kara, assessing. Recognition sparks. “You’re the reporter friend.” 

He grins darkly, stepping back into Kara’s space. “We get paid extra if she sees you die.”

A heavy hand settles on Jess’s shoulder, hot breath on her ear. “By the way- Lex says hello.”

And just like that, Jess is done. 

Done watching men take what they want. 

Done worrying for life of the most incredible person she knows- someone she loves, someone who is her family. Supergirl’s in the room but Jess’ll be damned if she’s going to let Kara have all the fun.

The leader cocks his weapon.

Kara tenses.

Jess’s fist closes on the heaviest thing she can find and she hits the third attacker in the face. 

He goes down, caught by surprise, and Jess drops as well, ducking to stay out of the gunfire that sounds and to deliver another blow to goon number three’s head. He doesn’t move and Jess peeks around the corner of her desk. A quick look confirms Kara is engaging the leader. The other is down a couple feet away, no gun in sight, clutching his bloody leg. Jess darts over and clocks him in the side of the head with everything she’s got. He goes limp.

There’s a grunt and a crack and Jess looks over just as Kara delivers a knockout punch to the last attacker. 

Kara looks up and they share relieved grins, Kara's growing wider when she spots Jess's weapon of choice. Jess just laughs and brandishes the gleaming metal stapler with a little flourish.

Kara's shaking her hand out as she steps toward Jess, chuckling. 

And that's when Jess notices the blood on her split knuckles. 

Jess's brow furrows. 

Several things happen at once.

The elevator dings, doors sliding open to reveal Lena.

Lena, eyes glued to the papers in her hand, takes several steps out of the elevator before catching sight of the bodies laid out on the floor of the lobby.

She freezes, mouth parting silently.

The lead attacker rolls to the side, pulling a handgun from his boot.

"No!"

Jess shouts at the same time Kara moves.

It's not with super speed- but it doesn't have to be. 

She takes one quick step, putting herself between Lena and the gunman.

Jess moves too.

A shot cracks.

Jess brings the stapler down with all the force she can muster. 

The gunman crumples.

Jess twists toward the elevator in time to see Kara Danvers- Kara Danvers  _ who is supposed to be bulletproof _ \- pull a hand away from her stomach to reveal a growing red stain on her pastel sweater.

Their eyes meet. 

Kara gives her a small, grateful smile- the same one Supergirl gave her in the boardroom in London. 

The one that said,  _ You did good _ and  _ Thanks for taking care of our girl _ .

Kara's legs give out. 

Lena's there to catch her. 

Jess stands, frozen. 

"Jess!" Lena's voice is urgent. 

"That's- that's not possible, she's-" 

"JESS!" Lena shouts. 

The commanding tone shakes Jess from her stupor. She blinks. "What do you need?"

"Grab my phone," Lena nods her head toward the purse she abandoned by the elevator. "Alex Danvers, speed dial 3."

Jess drops to her knees next to the scattered contents of the purse, sifting through them to find the phone. 

Finally- there.

Jess hurries back to Kara's side. Lena's got both hands pressed firmly against the bullet wound, but there's a lot more blood than there had been even just a few moments ago.

The call answers on the second ring. "Are you okay?" A clipped female voice asks, tinged with worry.

"This is Jessica Huang, I've got Lena Luthor for you." 

Jess looks at Lena. "Speaker," Lena says.

Jess taps the button. She sets the phone down and starts pulling her sweater off her shoulders, tugging with frustration when it gets caught on her watch.

"Alex, you're on speaker," Lena says.

"We got the silent alarm-"

Lena interrupts her. "Kara's been shot."

Something crashes on the other end of the line and Jess picks out several choice curses amidst the noise.

Jess folds the sweater compactly and hands it to Lena who quickly presses it between her hands and Kara's abdomen. Kara gasps and grits her teeth, head knocking back against the floor.

"Where?" The other woman's voice is tight, and there's the sound of wind and heavy breathing, like she's running. 

Alex  _ Danvers _ . The name finally registers and Jess's heart drops. 

She looks at Kara, whose eyes are pressed shut in pain.

Something clenches tightly in Jess's chest. 

This isn't right. 

Supergirl or not, liar or not, Kara Danvers is good and kind and makes Lena smile and she just did the bravest thing Jess has ever seen. And she doesn't deserve this- to be bleeding out on the floor of the lobby.

Jess takes Kara's hand and pulls it into her lap, holding it firmly in both of her own. 

"- attackers are down for now, security will be here any moment," Lena is saying.

"I'm almost there." The sounds of a vehicle fill the spaces between Kara's sister's voice. "Keep applying pressure and try to keep her awake."

Kara coughs and it's the most horrible sound Jess has ever heard.

Lena is murmuring soft, sweet words to Kara and Jess feels like an intruder. 

_ “Stay awake for me darling.” _

_ “You're going to be fine. _

_ “Stay with me.” _

But Kara has just squeezed Jess’s hand and Jess isn't about to let go.

Jess returns Kara’s grip and adds her own silent request. 

_ Hang on. _

  
  
  


///

  
  
  


Jess’s scrutiny of the grey wall across from her is interrupted by a coffee cup, held by a familiar hand. 

She looks up, her eyes taking a moment to focus. Lena.

Jess makes to stand but Lena stills her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lena sinks into the seat beside her and Jess finally accepts the cardboard cup, her fingers curling around it, immediately thankful for the warmth.

Jess meets Lena’s gaze, unable to ask the question weighing so heavily on her heart.

“She’s in surgery. Doing good. Stable.” Lena’s voice is steady but there’s a tremor to her motions. 

Jess swallows, nods, turning to face into the hallway again as her relief brings with it a stinging behind her eyes. She takes a sip of the coffee to cover her own trembling.

  
  


There was a moment there, in the lobby, when black-clad agents were rushing Kara away, Lena caught up with them. A moment when Jess thought they wouldn’t let her come- that she’d be forced to stay back. But Lena had simply said, “Alex,” and shared a look with the tall agent in charge, and that had been that.

  
  


She’s glad to be here, even if she’s still not entirely sure where  _ here _ is.

“How long have you known?” 

Jess glances over at Lena’s words.

To most anyone else, she would still be the picture of poise. 

They’ve been through a lot together: Lex, Lillian, various attempts on her life, Jack Sphere, corporate near-disasters. 

Lena has an excellent poker face- the best. 

But Jess knows her too well. Knows, by now, how to read Lena’s tells. A slight pause here, the uptick of an eyebrow there. A change in the pattern of overlooked meals and overworked hours.

And now...

Again, it’s the small things. Lena’s posture, normally so perfect, now bowed. Elbows on knees, hands clasped, gaze fixed on some point across the hall.

Despite the hopeful news Lena just delivered, Jess has never seen her look so forlorn, so bereft of light. 

  
  


As if Kara Danvers really were the sun and without her Lena is cast in shadow.

  
  


Lena meets her gaze and Jess realizes she hasn’t answered. “Since a few weeks before London.”

Lena nods and they both go back to staring at the wall.

A few beats later, Jess adds, “I found clothes, in the supply closet. She wore the same outfit about a month later.”

Lena huffs a single laugh, shaking her head. She looks over. “No incidents like that since then?”

Jess shakes her head. 

“Good. We had a talk about that.”

Jess quirks an eyebrow. “And you?”

Lena smiles, and it’s small but genuine. “It didn’t take long. I knew for sure after the Children’s Hospital gala.” She looks down at her hands. “She told me herself a few weeks ago. She said-“

Lena swallows hard. “She said she couldn’t keep lying to someone she…” Lena trails off.

Jess reaches over and lays a hand over Lena’s clenched fingers. And when Lena looks up at her, worry and love and exhaustion in her gaze, Jess decides they’re well past professional boundaries and pulls Lena in for a hug.

  
  
  


///

When Kara’s sister walks into the hall a few hours later, the good news written across her face, Lena squeezes Jess’s hand tightly. She stands to hug the older Danvers and when she pulls away the light has returned to her eyes. 

“Can I see her?” Lena asks Alex, already moving in that direction. Alex just smiles and nods. Lena throws a “be nice!” over her shoulder as she rounds the corner and Jess’s eyes widen with confusion and concern. 

Kara’s sister sees the look and must take pity on her because her stance softens. She motions for Jess to follow her. “You and I have some paperwork to do. I assume you’re familiar with NDAs?”

  
  
  


///


	6. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks to @kenzcraw \- without her encouragement, excitement, and feedback, this story would still be sitting unfinished in my drafts. Thanks bud! (Also guys if you love some Danvers Sisters & angst go read Unknown Number\- holy hell the feels)

Jess closes her eyes and breathes deep, the salty air full of memories. It grounds her- the familiar scents and sounds- the _shush_ of water breaking upon land, the piercing cry of gulls overhead.

Leaning against the crumbling stone wall tracing the top of the cliff, she almost expects to see the day’s first light breaking out along the horizon, accompanied by Grandmama’s gentle directive to close her eyes, to breathe, to greet the day.

But this is the wrong coast for that, and so she stares out at the glassy surface stretching to the horizon as the morning sky shifts from dusky grey to smoldering orange.

Jess’s ears perk at the sound of an engine, and a lone rider on a motorcycle appears in the distance, on the last visible curve of the highway. From her perch, Jess follows the rider’s progress as they climb, winding along the quiet coastal road. They disappear for a moment, hidden by the final curve, before emerging at last, slowing to pull into the dirt lot.

The rider brings the bike to a stop next to Jess’s car, one booted foot catching the ground while the other flicks the kickstand into place. They give a small wave, then pull their helmet off, gorgeous blonde tresses shaking free as they run practiced hands through it.

The leather jacket is unzipped and draped across the seat. There’s a confidence and grace to every motion, and Jess watches with no small amount of awe and interest as- not Kara Danvers, reporter, but some dizzying combination of Kara Danvers and the Girl of Steel- twists her hair into a low messy bun, the muscles of her toned arms clearly visible in the casual white tee she’s wearing.

Kara turns to retrieve some items from the saddlebag before making her way over.

Jess watches Kara approach and feels something loosen in her chest as she notes that Kara’s steps are sure, her gait normal, as if just two weeks ago Jess hadn’t watched her get shot.

“Morning.” Kara tips the thermos in her hand toward Jess in greeting, her smile soft and reassuring.

“Thanks for coming,” Jess offers as she reels her thoughts back in, focusing on the reason for the meeting.

“Of course,” Kara takes up a spot beside Jess on the wall, hip leaning into the stone as she unscrews the thermos and doles out equal portions of steaming liquid into the hand-made mugs held in her other hand.

Jess accepts the offered mug, and as she wraps her hands around the warm ceramic the comforting texture of the subtle grooves is not lost on her. When she brings the mug to her lips, she’s only half surprised to taste her favorite brew.

Thoughtful, as always.

Kara has turned to look out over the ocean and Jess joins her, elbows propped on the wall. From the corner of her eye she watches Kara drink, thumb running absently along her mug’s broad lip.

Maybe Jess isn’t the only one in need of small comforts this morning.

They stay that way for several minutes, Jess gathering her thoughts and Kara seemingly content to let Jess set the pace.

Which Jess is grateful for, given the churning inside her.

How does one ask the most powerful woman in the world if she’s the right person for Lena Luthor?

Being direct has gotten her this far.

“I know- I know this is probably not my place.” Jess begins with a shake of her head, again trying to dislodge some semblance of a clear, concise thought.She tries again. “You’re an amazing person, and Lena clearly adores you, and I- I owe you my life, so I feel like an ass even asking this, but-”

Jess heaves a sigh before turning to look at Kara head-on. “Lena is not just anyone. She’s changing the world- will probably save it several times over.”

Kara’s proud smile peeks around her mug as she nods in agreement, and for Jess to continue.

“She’s also the most incredible person I’ve ever met, and some of the only family I have left.”

Jess tries to ignore the empathy and understanding reflected in Kara’s eyes.

She pushes on. “And you may have superpowers, but how are you going to keep her safe? Not just from Lex and stuff like London, but from everything that comes with, well...“

“Proximity to a superhero?” Kara supplies.

Jess nods, hoping she is making some sense. “How can you take care of one person when the whole world relies on you?”

Kara’s brow furrows as she looks back toward the water, considering.

Because in the end, that’s the crux of it- as much as Jess has come to care for Kara, as much as much as she yearns to see Lena happy- to see them both defy the odds and find some way to make it work-

Neither of their lives is ordinary, and Jess is all too familiar with the danger that finds them at shocking frequency.

She flashes back to that moment in the boardroom in London, hearing Lena’s voice. The ping of the elevator and the horror of seeing the last shooter draw his gun on Lena. Those split-seconds when she thought for sure she was about to watch Lena die.

No amount of loving someone can bring them back from the dead.

“I never intended to be a hero.” Kara’s statement breaks the quiet, pulls Jess back. “That first save- the plane- it was to save Alex.“

Kara swallows hard against some memory. “I thought about it giving it up- the time that Alex-“ She stops again, lips pressing tight.

Jess thinks of the tall agent who had swept into the lobby after the last attack, who had dropped to her knees beside Lena and so tenderly reassured Kara, who had all but ordered her sister to stay alive, all while commanding the hurried efforts to save her life. The clear devotion and love and a bond unlike Jess has ever seen.

Kara finds her voice, gaze still fixed on the horizon. “I thought about giving it up, once. A while ago. To protect her.”

She turns to look at Jess with eyes darkened by turmoil. “I know exactly how dangerous it is for someone to know who I am, to be associated with Supergirl. Believe me, I know.”

And Jess does.

She watches Kara’s jaw tick and wonders how many times Kara and Alex have had to save each other.

How many close calls there have been.

How many times Kara has shouldered that weight- knowing that what she does- the lives she saves, the impact she makes- comes at a terrible price.

One she doesn’t pay alone.

“It’s part of why I waited so long to tell Lena. Why the ruse is necessary, why I have to be so careful.” A sort of sorrow tints her gaze. “Why you’ll have to be too.”

A thought trips across Jess’s lips before she can stop it.

“How do you do it?”

Kara raises a brow at the abrupt question.

Jess rushes to clarify. “The dual identity- the pretending, switching from one to the other,” she decides to be brave. “The lying?”

Kara nods in understanding, forehead furrowing again as she thinks. “I don’t actually think of it as dual identities- both are me. I’m all of it- I just try to keep certain parts of who I am mostly contained to one side or the other.”

She glances over and it’s Jess’s turn to raise an eyebrow in question.

Kara gives a half-smile that holds no joy. “Take Supergirl, for example. She doesn’t get to be vulnerable- not the way other people are.” She shrugs a shoulder and looks back out over the water. “But Kara Danvers can be- she can have bad days, can decide to just stay in and curl up on the couch. She can be flawed and scared and ordinary. So I kind of just… split things. It helps sell the ruse, and helps me keep my sanity.”

She says it so casually. But Jess has always been good at reading people, and all the pieces are coming together, the things she’s read about Supergirl, the things she knows about Kara.

Of course she is both Kara and Supergirl- gentle and fierce, quiet and bold, strong and unassuming. The duality that exists in all people.

And of course she would need her identity as Kara Danvers- not just for the safety of her friends and family, but for her own well-being.

Supergirl is the last daughter of a lost planet, the champion of earth. A hero, a warrior, a refugee.

Kara Danvers gets lunch with friends, has a home address, can walk into a room without immediately garnering the expectation of everyone in it.

And maybe... maybe it’s easier for Kara Danvers to pretend she hasn’t lost her whole world, doesn’t also carry the weight of this one.

Kara breathes in deep, drawing Jess’s attention again. “I thought again about giving it up- being Supergirl. For Lena.” A slight nod, determination flickering. “I would, to keep her safe. To have a life together.” A soft smile graces her face, smoothing some of the tension that had taken up residence there. “She told me it was ‘quantifiably the dumbest idea’ she’s ever heard.”

Kara’s smile grows as she studies the cup in her hands, balancing it against the stones.

“That sounds like Lena.” Jess finds herself grinning as well, imagining the look on Lena’s face.

Kara sobers again, shoulders pulled forward. “But like you said, doing this…” she shakes her head. “There’s a cost.”

She holds her hand out, flexing. “I know it would be selfish, to give it up, but- I never expected to have these powers. And there are days- there are days I wish I were normal. Human.”

Kara drops her hand and her gaze, lost in that contemplation.

What goes unsaid in Jess’s mind is that Kara doesn’t owe this world anything- and she doesn’t.

Jess remembers the times Supergirl- Kara- nearly sacrificed everything, to save them all. And that’s just the ones Jess knows about.

How many times would they- the rest of the world- ask Kara to make that sacrifice? To put herself on the line, to break her body, to bear the mental and emotional toll- so they don’t have to? This woman who has already given so much.

And for a moment, Jess imagines it- a quiet life for Kara, with the woman she loves. One free of all of the rest of it.

The world would survive, surely.

Life would go on without Supergirl.

But Jess looks at Kara- Kara, who risks so much every day to bring hope and help and compassion to the world.

And Jess knows Kara would not be content, could not sit by when she had the capacity to help, to make a difference.

Just as Lena could never stop using her mind, her wealth, and her influence for good. No matter the risk, the sacrifices required.

It’s who they are, and Jess suspects neither of them would let the other give that up.

_God, they really are meant for each other._

And with that pop of exasperated, snark-filled affection, Jess realizes she’s narrowing in on her answer.

_We’re all just doing the best we can, with what we’ve been given._

Kara redirects, coming back to Jess’s main question as if following Jess’s train of thought. “In the end, I can’t guarantee anything. None of us can.”

She faces Jess head-on, earnest and honest. “But I know this: I don’t want to live a life driven by fear.

I love Lena. And choosing to forsake that in an attempt to keep her safe would be a decision made from fear. But fear makes you brittle, and eventually shatters any relationship.”

Kara smiles then, warm and full of hard-won wisdom.

“I have to believe there’s hope- hope for a life together, one where joy and love outweigh the darkness.”

She looks toward the hills and the streaks of gold painting the tips of the grasses along their crowns. “If we aren’t fighting for that light, what else is there?”

Jess follows her gaze as those words sink deep.

Kara is right.

About hope.

It’s a choice. Each day, each moment- something to be cherished and fought for.

Despite everything that seems to stand against it, hope shines through.

It is powerful, and life-giving, and worth fighting for.

And as the sun finally emerges from behind the hills, golden light chasing away the last of the night, Jess feels the last of her doubts slip away with the receding tide, replaced by the warm promise of the coming day.

_Hope, indeed._

///

Six weeks later, Kara Danvers arrives at L-Corp fifteen minutes early for her lunch with Lena.

With just enough time to run a few designs by Jess.

Designs for a ring.

And as Jess watches Lena’s face alight as she finally steps out of the office, her fingers extending to twine with Kara’s as they head for the elevator- as Kara mouths an exaggerated thank you, complete with thumbs-up and a wink thrown from behind Lena’s back as the doors slide open-

As Jess watches two incredible people with impossible lives, chasing hope despite outlandish odds, she thinks to herself,

_Maybe Mondays aren’t so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a blast sharing my love for Jess with you all. I haven't had time to reply to many of your comments but know that I've read them and they mean the world. Ya'll are awesome.


End file.
